Funding Opportunity Title: Flexible Funding Model- Infrastructure Development and Maintenance for State Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (U18) Project Summary/Abstract The Illinois Department of Public Health (IDPH) is located in Springfield, the Capitol of Illinois. A Director oversees the Offices of Finance and Administration, Human Resources, Health Protection, Health Promotion, Health Care Regulation, Women's Health and Family Services, Information Technology, Preparedness and Response, and Policy, Planning & Statistics. A Deputy Director is in charge of operations for each of these Offices, which are further broken down into Sections and Divisions, each led by a Chief. Under the Office of Health Protection are the Divisions of Laboratories, Environmental Health, Infectious Diseases and the Food, Drugs and Dairies. The Division of Food, Drugs and Dairies (FDD) is comprised of various programs, namely Dairy, Body Art & Tanning, and Food Program. The FDD Food Program maintains jurisdiction over manufactured food products in Illinois, including Food Processing Firms, Salvage Food Warehouses, Bottled Water Plants and Sources, Shellfish Shippers, Juice Hazard Analysis and Critical Control Points (HACCP), Sprouts and Seafood HACCP Firms, with the exception of meat and poultry, which are under Illinois Department of Agriculture. Restaurants and retail grocery stores are under the jurisdiction of Local Health Departments (LHD). The FDD Division provides technical support to the LHDs on Retail Food through the Local Health Protection Grant Program. The Manufactured Food Program is designed to minimize the occurrence of foodborne illness and ensure that foods manufactured, processed, packaged or stored in Illinois are safe, wholesome, have been prepared in a sanitary manner under sanitary conditions, and are properly labeled. To achieve its goal, IDPH has divided the State's 102 counties into seven (7) regions. There is a regional office in each region referred to as the IDPH Regional Office. IDPH Divisions have employees stationed in the Regional Office for convenience in travel and outreach for their various programs. The FDD Division has 2 to 4 inspectors headed by a Regional Supervising Inspector in each region. Conducting initial and complaint inspections, and foodborne outbreak investigation of all registered manufactured food processing establishments, are FDD trained field staff. Inspectors hold a Bachelor's Degree with minimum 30 hours of Science to gain employment as an Environmental Health Specialist I, II or III.